


Paint It Red

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinks, Knife Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared’s about to break and there’s only one way Jensen can get him back





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the prompt ‘bloodplay’ on my kink_bingo card and for dont_hate_me01, who claimed that square in the bingo cards claiming posts I opened for my flist. This really put me out of my comfort zone and I just had to get it out of the way. *lol* I hope it’s still something you’ll like, hon. Thanks for louisem27 for reading this over for me. Comments are love.

  
Author's notes: This contains bloodplay and knifeplay and it's probably the dirties thing I've ever written. So beware when you read it.  


* * *

Jared slams the front door and Jensen jumps a little. The tension hanging in the air is making him itchy. It’s been a while since Jared’s been this tightly strung, but over the last few weeks Jensen has clearly been able to see the downward spiral of his lover. 

He knows what he has to do now; knows it’s the only way for Jared to pull himself back together. 

It’s been a couple of hard months on set, with Sam’s soul missing and Jensen knows that Jared has a serious case of character bleed going on. 

He walks into their living room where Jared’s pacing up and down, he’s panting heavily and Jensen knows that he’s only a second away from breaking. 

“Jay?” 

Jared spins around, hissing, “What?”

“Go upstairs.” Jared cocks his head, his soft hair falling into his face and Jensen wishes he could be gentle right now. He can’t, not when Jared’s like this. “Upstairs. Jared. Now,” he orders sternly. 

He sees the exact moment the wall Jared’s put up, cracks open a little. A shiver seems to run through his lover’s body and he curls his fingers into fists. 

Jensen knows that Jared wants to argue; wants to disobey. He also knows that Jared would never actually do it. He needs this, just as much as Jensen wants to give it to him. 

The room is so silent that Jensen can hear the clock on the wall tick. Tick, tick, tick. He waits, his eyes locked with Jared’s. It seems like a long time before Jared lowers his gaze and turns around, climbing up the stairs without another word. 

Jensen locks the front door, activates the security system and unplugs the phone, because he knows they’ll be at it for a long time and they don’t need anyone disturbing them. 

He kicks off his shoes and strips of his socks too, before making his way upstairs, feeling the soft, fluffy carpet beneath his feet. 

Jared’s in the master bedroom, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Jensen can see how tense he is and he curls his fingers into a fist, cursing Sera for putting all of this on Jared’s shoulders. He also curses himself for not reacting before today. But he’ll make it up to Jared. 

“Get undressed,” he says softly, but determined.

It doesn’t take a second before Jared’s stripping out of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. His cock is already half hard and Jensen refrains from grinning.

“Now, get on the bed. On your back.”

Jared complies and Jensen walks over to the dresser where they stash their secret equipment. He finds the key in the hidden place and unlocks the top drawer. The room is silent and Jensen can hear the sharp intake of Jared’s breath when he seems to realize what is about to happen. 

He throws a look over his shoulder and feels his cock twitch in his pants, filling with blood, when he sees that Jared’s now fully hard. Turning his gaze back, he reaches for the handcuffs and then hesitates and decides on the silky black scarf instead. He grabs the other two things he’ll need and makes his way back to the bed. 

Jared’s eyes follow his every move and Jensen feels a shiver run down his spine. His cock is now rock hard in his pants and he takes a few deep breathes to keep calm. Putting the two things he will need later on the floor, he kneels on the bed. 

A low moan escapes Jared’s lips when he reaches for each of his wrists and loops the scarf around them, binding them and securing them above Jared’s head to the headboard. 

“Sir?” Jared breathes and Jensen leans down, sucking Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting lightly on the skin. Jared moans, chasing Jensen’s lips when Jensen pulls away. 

“Shh, baby. I gotcha. I’m gonna take good care of you now. You just enjoy it. And no more talking, Jay.” 

He licks a stripe of hot wetness down Jared’s neck, catching soft skin between his teeth and sucking a bruise to it. Jared’s panting hard, his head thrown back and his chest heaving. Jensen reaches to the floor and wraps his fingers around the leather band, while one of his hands rubs over Jared’s tense muscles in his arms and legs.

“Relax, baby,” he orders softly and he feels the wall Jared put up crack open wider. “Yeah, that’s it, Jay. Just let it go.”

While he talks to Jared, he puts the leather band around his balls and the base of his cock, tying it effectively. Jared’s eyes shoot open and a needy sound escapes his lips. 

Jensen chuckles and kisses Jared again. “I’m planning on taking my damn time, Jay. And you’re not allowed to come until I’ll tell you to.” 

Jared throws his head back, shuddering beneath Jensen’s hands. He grins against Jared’s tanned skin, licking across it, tasting salt and just Jared. He hums, pulling away and getting rid of his t-shirt. 

Their bare chests against each other are hot and sweaty and Jensen will never get enough of feeling Jared skin-to-skin. He throws his leg over Jared’s crotch, coming to sit in Jared’s lap, with his legs on either side of Jared. 

Turning the object he grabbed from the floor seconds ago in his hands, he says, “Open your eyes, Jared.”

Jared’s panting; his chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace. His eyes are tightly shut and Jensen sees it for what it is: the last barrier Jared’s put up against the world. 

“Open. Your. Eyes,” he repeats slowly, knowing that Jared won’t refuse a direct order. 

Slowly Jared opens his eyes and Jensen sees his last defense breaking away. He’s open and raw and it’s Jensen’s turn to put him back together. 

“That’s it, baby,” he croons. He turns the knife in his hands, watching the way light catches on it and reflects bright spots on Jared’s skin. 

Jared’s eyes are blown wide and dark and there’s a barely there nod. Jensen might not have seen it if he hadn’t been watching Jared so intently. He smiles. 

“Yeah, you want it, don’t you? Want me to cut you, bite you, mark you as mine.”Jared nods furiously, his eyes rolling back into his head.

They don’t do this often, but desperate times call for desperate measures and Jensen knows they both need this to get through the weeks ‘til hiatus.

He runs the point of the knife lightly over Jared’s chest, just with enough pressure for Jared to feel it, but not to cut the skin. Jared shivers, pulling on his restraints and Jensen leans down, swiping his tongue over Jared’s earlobe before giving it a sharp bite. 

Jared hisses and Jensen whispers, “You love it, the way the steel feels against your skin, the thrill of what could happen.”

A low moan comes out of Jared’s slightly parted mouth and Jensen plunges his tongue in, swallowing the sound. He licks and sucks on Jared’s tongue, while his jean clad crotch rubs over Jared’s red and leaking cock. Letting go of Jared’s tongue, he sinks his teeth into Jared’s bottom lip, nibbling first and then feeling his teeth pierce the skin and the first taste of copper bursts across his tongue. 

Jared screams, thrashing and pulling on his restraints, shuddering beneath Jensen’s body and Jensen whispers, “It’s okay, baby. Let it all out. You’re safe now.”

Jared whimpers and Jensen sits up again, the knife lying flat against Jared’s chest. He picks it up and runs it over Jared’s nipples, seeing the way Jared arches into the touch of the cold metal. Licking his lips, catching the last traces of Jared’s blood on them, Jensen sets the knife beneath one nipple and pulls it down. 

It cuts easily into the skin, making red, thick blood bubble to the surface and paint Jared’s abs. Jensen runs his fingers through the fluid, smearing it over Jared’s nipple and then leaning down, licking the tight little nub clean. 

He loves the taste of Jared’s blood, loves what this means to them, loves that Jared trusts him to do this and not hurt Jared permanently. 

The blood drips down Jared’s side and Jensen sweeps it up with his tongue and captures Jared’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Jared sucks on his tongue, licking all the taste of Jared’s blood on it away and Jensen moans. 

The cut is slowly closing again when Jensen pulls away and he runs the knife over a different spot on Jared’s chest. He runs his fingers through the blood seeping through the cut, bringing them up to Jared’s mouth and watching him suck on them greedily. 

Jensen scoots down a little, now kneeling between Jared’s legs that have fallen open widely, giving Jensen all the access he’ll need. Bringing the knife down to Jared’s crotch, he hears his lover’s breath hitch. Their eyes meet when Jensen pulls the knife over the muscled skin of his lower belly, only scratching the skin. 

He swipes his fingers through the red wetness it caused, bringing it up to his own mouth and sucking his fingers clean. Jared’s watching his every move and Jensen feels like his dick is trying to push through its confines. 

Another cut to Jared’s inner thigh and Jensen collects the blood on his fingers, bringing them down to Jared’s hidden entrance, rubbing it into the tight muscle, feeling it quiver in anticipation. Then he pushes inside, using Jared’s blood as lube and Jared lets out a scream, pushing his hips against Jensen’s head. 

It’s a silent plea for more and Jensen sucks another drop of blood from the cut on Jared’s lower stomach, before he wraps his lips around the glaring red head of Jared’s cock. 

“Master!”

Jensen hums around the head and Jared shudders beneath him. He seems to be too out of it to care that he just spoke and Jensen honestly doesn’t care anymore. He uses more of Jared’s blood to prepare him, adding a second finger to the first; stretching and scissoring. 

“So damn beautiful, Jay,” he whispers against the hot skin of Jared’s thigh, before running his tongue over his balls and then sucking one after the other into his mouth. 

Incoherent words tumble from Jared’s lips, his hips bucking uncontrollably and Jensen almost comes right then and there at the sight. He’s completely let go of everything that’s been holding him prisoner, leaving him completely at Jensen’s mercy. 

He adds a third finger to the two already stretching; more red fluid easing the way. His other hand pops the buttons on his jeans, pulling his cock out. It’s hard and leaking and sensitive to touch. Jensen goes to work, slicking it with Jared’s blood with two quick strokes and then he lines up and pushes in. 

Jared opens up easily around him, warm and hot and gripping him tight. He leans down, cupping Jared’s jaw and turning his head towards Jensen, licking into his mouth and tasting the last traces of blood on his tongue. 

Moaning softly, Jared melts into Jensen’s touch and Jensen’s thrusts get more frantic. He fingers with the leather band around Jared’s cock and balls, pulling it away. 

“Come for me, baby,” he whispers. 

It takes all of one stroke up Jared’s cock before Jared’s coming hard, throwing his head back and screaming out his pleasure. Thick ropes of white cover both their chests and Jensen runs his fingertips through it, mixing it with the last few drops of blood, before bringing them to Jared’s mouth and watching his lover suck them clean. 

The ‘I love you’ Jared whispers after letting go of Jensen’s fingers is what pushes him over the edge and he comes, pumping Jared’s ass full of his come. 

Jared’s completely fucked out and mellow when Jensen pulls out a little while later. He goes into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and some antiseptic cream to cover the cuts. He cleans Jared up and covers his cuts in antiseptic cream, all without Jared reacting. 

It’s only when Jensen wraps the blanket around them and pulls Jared against his chest, that Jared says, “Thank you. I needed that.”

He presses a kiss against Jared’s nape and hums a little, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared’s body. “Sleep now. I love you.” 


End file.
